On the Run
by Kagome5923
Summary: Ginny taking a late walk ends up running for her life,she finds herself at an abandoned house.But Draco Malfoy is hidding there as well.As feelings begin to develop they are soon discovered and run.Can they work together long enough to save each other?
1. The Breakup

_Breathe, Ginny, just breathe. _She thought to her self as she stepped into the kitchen, where Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting playing a game of cards. "Harry can I talk to you for a sec?" Ginny whispered afraid that if she spoke any louder her voice would squeak.

"Sure…" Harry stood. "I'll be right back guys." He followed Ginny out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He took her hand and led her further down the hallway into Ron's bedroom, and sat down on the bed. "There's something I want to talk to you about too."

"Ok." She sat down beside Harry, close enough to make it seem like nothing was wrong but far enough away to not touch him. "Let me go first though." When he just looked at her she continued. "Harry…I don't think…I mean…" She just couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Gin-gin what's wrong?"

_Oh man. _It always made things different when he started calling her that. _Relax, just tell him you can't see him anymore. Tell him you just don't feel the same way you used to. Breathe. _"Harry… We've been going out for a while now…and the truth is I can't keep doing this…I can't keep trying to reassure myself that things between us will get better…I don't think that we can…" Why was it so hard for her to say it? _Just say it Ginny! Say it!_

Harry looked at her confused. "Ginny? What are you saying?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore Harry…" She could see the color in his face drain and the fire begin to burn in his eyes. She saw his fists clench and his jaw tighten.

"And why is that Ginevra? Am I just not good enough for you?" He shouted standing up.

Ginny flinched back; afraid that he was going to hit her.

"How can you possibly… Haven't I given you everything you wanted! Haven't I tried as much as possible to give you everything without asking for something in return!" He was shouting so loud that it brought Ron and Hermione into the room.

_Given me? What have you ever, EVER given me? If anything I have given everything possible to you! I'm not even myself any more… I'm not Ginny anymore, I'm just Harry Potter's girlfriend!_ She wanted to shout at him with the same anger he was showing her, but only kept those thoughts to herself as he went storming out of the room causing Ron to chase after him after he had given Ginny the worst glare he could give.

Ginny buried her face in her hands, relived that it was over.

Hermione came over and sat by Ginny and began to rub small circles on her back. An unspoken kindness.

"I just couldn't do it anymore, Hermione… I couldn't stand being just 'Harry Potter's girlfriend', and I couldn't stand giving everything and not receiving anything in return, anything would have been better than nothing. Most of all I couldn't stand being ignored by the one who was supposed to care about me the most…" Ginny's eyes began to water. Not because she and Harry were over but because she knew how much everyone would hate and be disappointed in her because of the breakup. She would lose respect.

"Come on, follow me." Hermione stood and took Ginny's hand and led her back to the kitchen where she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a potion. "Here drink this and then try to get some sleep."

Ginny looked at it confused.

"Don't worry its just a calming draught." She handed the bottle to Ginny. "Drink."

Ginny swallowed the whole bottle then turned and headed off to her room setting the empty bottle on the table as she passed. "Thanks Hermione." When Ginny entered her room instead of changing into her nightclothes and snuggling into bed, she grabbed her cloak and pulled it on, pulling the hood over her fiery red hair.

As Ginny snuck out the back she thought. _Just a quick walk to clear my head…Besides no one will miss me anyway._

After a while Ginny noticed that someone was following her, her steps quickened, and so did the followers. Soon she was running fully aware that the follower had every intention on killing her.


	2. Run

As Ginny continued to run she noticed the footsteps were gaining on her. She made a sharp turn to the right and ran into the forest, her speed slowing down as her legs began to shake from all the running. _Ginevra! You have to get into better shape if things like this are going to happen… Of course I didn't know this was going to happen…_

She ran as fast as her legs would take her but still not getting any further ahead. Ginny risked a glance behind her and saw the follower was only 30 to 40 feet behind her. Ginny felt something hard hit her foot, she turned her head back but it was to late to avoid what she had hit and she went tumbling to the ground. Her face struck something hard and she could already feel her cheek starting to puff and swell up. A headache racked her through her brain and her ears were buzzing.

Ginny glanced behind her seeing the follower still running but slowing slightly. Ginny knew that even if she picked herself up and started to run she wouldn't be far enough ahead to get away safely. She looked around for something, anything to help her. She rolled to her right and hid behind a tree, slowly standing up so she wouldn't make any sound she peeked out from behind the tree.

The follower came to a stop beside Ginny's tree, Ginny couldn't tell if it was a man or woman since they were wearing a dark velvet cloak, with the hood up over their head. Suddenly Ginny let out a silent gasp as she noticed her wand had fell out of her pocket and was lying on the ground beside the tree. _Can't risk getting caught, _she told herself. _But I can't risk getting caught without it._ She slowly got down on her knees and peeked around the tree again.

The follower still looking around looked straight in her direction, Ginny froze, fear washing all over her. "There you are." Came a deep voice from the follower, which was unmistakably a man due to the voice. Ginny felt her heart stop beating for that split second. She quickly grabbed her wand and stood up and starting running directly behind her.

She didn't risk a glance behind like last time but heard his steps closing in fast. She ran a bit faster but it didn't help any, he had caught up with her. He flung himself at her bring her tumbling down to the ground with him. She tried to crawl away, cutting her hand on a rock. But the man was pulling on her legs, pulling her toward him. She tired to kick at his face but he grabbed her feet almost pulling off her shoes.

"Let me go!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could and tried to pull her feet away. She succeeded at pulling her feet away and began to crawl away as she began to stand and run. She was a safe distance away when the man began to chase after her again. She turned to her right trying to get out of his view. She ran harder, and risked a glance back.

When she took that glance back she didn't see where she was going and began to fall down a hole. Ginny let out a silent scream to not draw the mans attention to where she was. Ginny scraped her palms along the sides of the hole, which was strangely made of stone.

As Ginny came crashing to the bottom, she let out a loud moan when she landed on her wrist. She lay there for a moment, gasping for breath. Then she slowly stood and brushed her self from the dust, wincing at her wrist which was probably sprained. She looked around her seeing that she was in a prison cell. _Great…_ She moved forward noticing the door was wide open. _Great!_ She thought a bit happy.

As Ginny left the cell she noticed many more cells but all were empty. Looking up she saw stairs that lead to the way out, which was cracked open slightly. As she quickly climbed the stairs she wished she had gone to bed instead of taking a stupid walk. She peeked out the door seeing a hallway that led both ways but no one she walked through the door and turned and closed it part way, trying not to make any noise, just incase someone was there.

She turned to her right and sighed glad the door didn't make any noise. But as soon as she turned she ran into a soft but hard body and turned and ran without looking to see whom it was she'd had enough of running into strangers. But the person reached out and grabbed her. "Wait, I won't hurt you." Said a smooth voice.


End file.
